


Black T-Shirt

by daisysunflowerx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysunflowerx/pseuds/daisysunflowerx
Summary: Coming home after a mission with Carol, a memory makes you finally get the guts to do something that should’ve been done a long time ago.This is inspired by a gif-set I saw on Tumblr today... enjoy!
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Black T-Shirt

Stumbling out of the ship laughing with Carols arm slung around your shoulder, you were greeted by Maria who was strolling slowly across her green grass with Monica hurrying from the house behind her. You and Carol were returning from a mission Nick Fury sent you on a month ago. The two of you were in that ship traveling planet to planet for nearly four weeks keeping the universe in check. After Fury’s first encounter with a species other than his own he’d been on edge. He’d send you and Carol up in the ship every couple of months sometimes just for his peace of mind. Fury was a badass to everyone but you and Carol. He found you both in a Blockbuster parking lot looking like two women from a Sci-Fi film that he didn’t know was coming to life.

“Well, welcome back!” Maria beamed holding her arms open for you and Carol to fall into. She wrapped one around each of your backs and squeezed you tight. “Space needs to stop keeping you both away for so long,” She sighed. Peering over her shoulder you spotted Monica who was finally catching up to her mother.

“You’re here! You’re here!” She cheered as you pulled yourself out of Maria’s arms. Falling to your knees you caught Monica as she leapt onto you, happily throwing her arms around your neck.

“I told you I’d be back,” You grin, closing your eyes. Monica buried her face into your hair, snuggling against you. While Carol was here first before the Kree kept her on your planet, Monica took a liking to you when you arrived with Carol her first day back to Maria’s home. It was a hard conversation explaining to Monica that you weren’t from Earth like she and her mother were, but you made a promise that you’d stick by her Aunt Carol’s side and not go back to the Kree.

“I missed you so much,” Monica said, “I’ve been watching Fresh Prince with my mom, and its boring because she already knows it all. I don’t even have to explain it to her like I do for you!” You laugh, rubbing a hand around her back.

“I can’t wait until you’re teaching me about your television again,” You say, “Wait. Aren’t you sleepy? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Your voice turned silly, gasping at the end of your words pulling Monica back making her giggle. Behind your back Carol and Maria were watching the two of you, Carol waiting patiently to hug her niece. She smiled watching you hold onto Monica carefully, always ready to protect her just like she would. It made her happy to see you be so comfortable around Maria and Monica. When her memory really came back to her, and she realized what a mess the Kree were, she was afraid you’d leave her. She was nervous you’d hate it here, and that you’d stick with the Kree fighting a war that didn’t even need to fought. Backing up a team that believed they were the only superiors in this world, but you stayed. Carol was surprised, but she kept that to herself. Her heart was thankful that the girl she met on Hala, the woman who trained with her and grew with her as a warrior was going to stay.

“Did you say anything to her yet?” Maria whispered to Carol as you and Monica discussed TV. Carol shook her head, eyes still on you.

“I can’t,” She whispered back.

“Yes, you can,” Maria was still whispering, but her tone was harsh. She couldn’t believe her best friend hasn’t told the girl she’s been traveling with for forever now how she feels about her.

“I don’t want to give her a reason to go back,” Carol looked at Maria who relaxed, understanding her reasoning.

“Auntie Carol!” Monica shouted, the little girl taking her bouncy curls over to her. She jumped onto Carol who caught her quick, and pulled her into a hug. You stood up brushing your hair out of your face giving Maria a smile.

“It’s good to see you,” Maria said.

“It’s good to be back,” You say, shaking your shoulders a bit.

“Are you gonna leave again?” Monica asked turning to you while in Carols arms. You and Carol share a moment of uncertain eye contact before you smile at Monica and pout a lip.

“We don’t know yet,” You say knowing damn well Nick Fury would be getting in touch with the two of you at some point. Monica yawned and started to ask you both to stay forever, but Maria pulled her out of Carols arms and held onto her. She let out a fake groan of discomfort.

“My lord!” She said dramatically, “You’re getting too old for this.” Monica rubbed one of her eyes and laughed.

“But they can carry me,” She said pointed to you and Carol. Maria nodded and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a super person, Mon,” She laughed under breath, as did you. You glanced to Carol who was looking at you with a small smile.

“Lets go. Time for bed and time to get our guests comfy,” Maria started for the house. Carol put her arm around you again and you followed the mother into her house.

Standing in the bathroom of the spare bedroom you stare at yourself in the mirror and sigh. Bringing your hands up to your face you rub your eyes and groan at how heavy they’d become. Missions were always fun, something exciting coming from each one of them, but they were incredibly exhausting. This was the side of superheroes the public will never see. You have bruises, you have some scars, and you’ve even sprained an elbow before. This particular mission there weren’t too many marks on the outside, but there was definitely something on the inside. The feeling started before you left. You could pinpoint exactly when you noticed it.

It was a Friday night dinner here at Maria’s. The three of you, and Monica, were sitting around the dining table with two open empty pizza boxes on it. Monica was cracking jokes she’d learned from her friends, some that deemed too inappropriate for Maria’s taste, and some that needed to be explained to you. Pop culture references from this planet wasn’t exactly your forte. Carol sat across from you in a black t-shirt with her hair falling to her shoulders in loose curls which was typical for the end of the day. She was getting a kick out of her niece slightly disappointing her mother, while enjoying teaching you small things about the world here. There was something in everyday that you didn’t understand, and Carol was always quick to jump in to help you.

She kept shooting you looks, sleep in her eyes, that were a little different than before. You blamed it on the silliness that being tired brings. The way her eyes narrowed with her smirk, the way they’d watch you intently as you laughed at Monica’s jokes. When she’d explain things to you, she wasn’t watering it down as she usually would so you’d understand. She was almost teasing you with her voice in a tone that could make you blush, and not in an embarrassed state. Between her t-shirt, and her beguiling manner, something was sparked to life inside of you. Maria left the table after Monica had finished her stand-up act to make sure she was really going to bed, and not sneaking around the corner to listen in on your conversations. Carol asked Maria to give her kisses goodnight from the two of you.

“You ready to take this one on?” Carol asked you once Maria was out of the room. Watching her, you messed with your fingers and nodded slowly.

“I’m always ready,” You smirked. She returned it, then quickly looked away.

“You okay?” You asked. Carol looked up to you with a changed expression. Her cocky facade turned into what seemed to you as sadness. A nervousness lulled around her as her soft eyes took you in. You suddenly felt overwhelmed, almost embarrassed at how you two were obviously flirting over empty pizza boxes at her best friends dinner table. You were afraid she’d tell you it’d been inappropriate, or that it would affect the mission in some way. The two of you spent a lot of time alone, and you’ve gotten to know each other like best friends, you didn’t want this one silly moment to ruin the years of your relationship with her.

“Carol?” You questioned her again. She glanced away for a moment before turning her eyes back to yours.

“We have to tell Monica,” She said at the same time she let out a sigh, “We haven’t done that yet.” Taking a deep breath out of relief you pouted your lips.

“I hate doing that,” You say, and she agreed with you. Maria came back in the room letting you know that Monica sends kisses back out for you two. Carol smirks at you again, a hint of her salty self making an appearance once more. The three of you talked for a little while longer about when you’d be taking off, and then you cleaned up the kitchen before heading off to bed. You and Carol shared the spare room when you were here at Maria’s, and it was never an issue. On Hala you spent many nights with each other, sleepover’s in each others rooms and getting comfy on a spaceship when there wasn’t enough places for everyone to sleep. Once you were in the room with her you felt that nervousness come back. You both changed your clothes while talking about Monica’s jokes, and got into the king bed after turning off the light. You’d usually talk for longer, not going to sleep until the early hours of dawn, but this night was different. Both of you were quiet, unsure of what to say, but by morning everything seemed to turn back to normal.

Looking in the mirror now you couldn’t help but feel lost. A certain sadness that couldn’t be cured until you had her. A longing to hold her as more than her friend, regretting not reaching out a hand to grab hers that Friday night in that quiet bedroom. This feeling was swallowing you, and it had been since you’d gotten on the ship after it’d been ignited. You figured that mission would be the one to break that wall between you, but it hadn’t. Clearing your throat you rubbed your eyes for the last time and took a long deep breath. You stood up straight, mustered up some confidence and opened the bathroom door to find Carol walking into the bedroom. Her blonde hair was pulled into a low messy bun and she wore a white t-shirt she’d changed into after she showered. Noticing you, she shut the door and smiled.

“Carol?” You spoke fast before she had the chance to take the floor from you.

“Yeah?” She asked, her face worried as she watched you hurry over to her. You didn’t even answer her. Instead you gently placed your hands on either side of her face, rubbing a thumb against her cheek. Your eyes looked just like hers, wide and full of doubt. Her lips were parted as she waited for you to say something, the two of you frozen in this moment together. She lifted a single hand to place to your cheek and took in a shaky breath before leaning toward you, placing her lips on yours. Letting your hands fall, you slipped your arms around her shoulders to pull her in closer. Her hands held you carefully, and she smiled between shared air as if she couldn’t believe what was happening. You paused together, but she kissed your lips one more time before you looked at one another. You placed a hand over hers to hold it, and you smiled.

“How long?” She whispered. Your rested your forehead on hers, your noses brushing against each other.

“Since you wore that black t-shirt,” You admitted, “But thinking about it now I’d say there’s always been something here.” Carol smirked, the same look she wore that night at the dinner table.

“I was going to say something then,” She said, “I didn’t want to scare you.” Furrowing your brows you squeezed her hand.

“Nothing you do could scare me,” You whispered. Carol smiled a real smile this time and took her thumb to your lips, drawing it back forth before she kissed you slowly.

“You like that shirt, huh?” She teased.

“I really do,” You said, not even trying to be modest. Carol laughed and fell back onto the bed pulling you with her. Reaching over to the lamp on the nightstand beside you. You switched it off as Carol tugged the covers over you, both of you laying close together as you fell into a much needed after mission nights sleep.


End file.
